


Here Comes The Sun

by Asellas



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Ghost BC Christmas Gift Exchange 2020, Love, M/M, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: My gift for@retrocatastrophyfor the Ghost BC Christmas 2020 gift exchange! They asked for Papa III and Omega angst, concerning Omega's departure from the band in 2016. So here is some lovely, smutty angst 💙
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Omega | Quintessence Ghoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ghost BC Gift Exchange 2020





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retrocatastrophy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=retrocatastrophy).



> I tried my best to work with my recipients' headcanon that Omega is from the sun, and his reason for wanting to leave was to go back home. I don't think I did it justice, but I promise I tried T^T

When Terzo wakes he knows that this was it. The last day of his humanity, of his soul being one whole piece, of being capable of love. The last day with the one being he ever came to truly love:

Omega.

He wasn’t sure exactly  _ how _ he knew, just that when he roused from sleep the knowledge was  _ there _ , stark and absolute. Even though the ghoul was still curled around him asleep, chest to back with an arm slung over Terzo’s hips to hold him close, he knew that when the sun set below the horizon, so would he.

_ Perhaps it is part of the power that comes with being Papa _ , he muses silently, chest aching as he tried his best to memorize the feeling of being held by someone who loved him for being  _ him _ and not his title nor his looks nor his money. Terzo can still remember when he first stepped foot into the grand cathedral, just anointed as cardinal and sent to join his father and half-brothers from the diocese he was raised in. The feeling of awe as he took in the high arches of the vaulted ceiling and brilliant stained glass windows, but most of all…

_ Him. Omega. _

The ghoul appointed by the clergy to serve him who had, till that moment, stayed hooded and masked like all the rest of the hellspawn.

Such a strange feeling had come over him at the sight of Omega’s handsome, kindly face and striking blue eyes, one that it wouldn’t be till years later that he would be able to put a name to it.

_ “The heart and soul know what we truly want, who would fit into the piece we all lack to complete us,” Omega hums against the skin of Terzo’s clavicle. “I believe it’s what you humans call ‘soulmates’.” Terzo tried to reply yet all he could do was whine softly and pant as the ghoul rises up to grasp his knees and press them to his chest as he snaps his hips hard and fast. _

_ “You’ve felt it before, haven’t you.” Omega’s smile is beatific, somehow still so soft and gentle even as he fucked Terzo with a force that was borderline violent. “I could tell, you know. Ever since―” he grunts, a shudder going down his frame as Terzo gasped out something unintelligible and clenched tight around his cock, “―ever since that first day. That’s why I stayed, even when they wanted to reassign me elsewhere.” _

_ “Unholy father, please…!” Terzo begs softly, unable to hold out much longer. Omega leans down and kisses him tenderly, yet again juxtaposed against the continuous pounding of cockhead to prostate. As if his lips were completing a circuit, Terzo gasps and shudders, body quaking as the wave of pleasure crashes into him as he cums. It drowns out everything, shorts out every logical thought, feeling as if his entire being is lit in searing brilliance that leaves him able to see one thing and one thing only. His nerves are turned to lightning, electric and hot and washing out every other feeling but for one. His every sense wiped blank and filled with the one thing he yearned for so desperately he was certain he’d die without it: Omega. _

_ The ghoul shivers, fucking Terzo through the tidal wave of his orgasm, lidded eyes watching how the painted face contorted in pleasure, lips silently forming his name over and over. He can feel how the man beneath him tears himself apart to pleadingly offer himself up to him, something he was almost convinced that any of the Emeritus could never do. And so Omega smiles and closes his eyes, kissing Terzo deeply as he finally lets himself go and joins him in rapture, hips giving one last deep thrust before he spills himself and feeling as if it were some unholy consecration. _

_ “...I felt it again,” Terzo murmurs softly once they’ve both regained their senses and shifted into a more comfortable position. _

_ “I know, I did, too,” the ghoul purrs softly, nuzzling at the messy, sweaty mop of black hair. _

It was one of his fondest memories, one that Terzo has committed every detail of to his memory. The one he turned to when work kept his love away and he did not want his bed warmed by a random brother or sister of sin. The longer he and Omega stayed together Terzo found himself disliking the flings and orgies from his younger years. He only wanted one person with him, one body to caress and worship.

_ “I’d never have thought it possible,” Omega had laughed one day, laying across the couch in Terzo’s office, “to make not just a papa, but  _ **_you_ ** _ , domestic.” _

_ And look where this has gotten you, _ he thinks, almost feeling as if he were yet again a teenager and feeling like his entire life was about to end.  _ But this time, it really is. He’s done more than fit into that piece of your soul like he told you of. No, he’s woven himself into every part of you. There will be naught but ash when it is all said and done… _

Omega shifts, the heavy weight of his arm pulling Terzo back flush against his chest. Warm, soft lips caress his neck and Terzo swears he could even feel the featherlight brush of eyelashes against his skin.

“Love,” the ghoul murmurs sleepily, “ _ amore _ … what’s wrong? You’re thinking so loud…”

“It is nothing to worry about,  _ mio caro _ . Just thinking on the next leg of the tour,” Terzo assures him, smiling as his heart still does that little flutter at the endearment that Omega picked up from him. Hearing the ghoul speak his mother tongue always felt like something sacred and special, the way he enunciated the syllables so carefully yet never did he fail to say the words perfectly. He reaches back and strokes his fingers along the smooth, hard curve of one of Omega’s horns, tilting his head to the side to offer more of his neck to his lovers’ lips.

A shiver runs down his spine as the ghoul takes the invitation, ghosting soft kisses across pale skin. Terzo bites his lip, groaning softly, “I did not mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, you’ve been so tired lately.” He feels Omega’s breath against his neck, lips tracing the line of his jaw.

“I want you.”

Terzo sucks in a breath, blood running hot at the raw tone with which Omega spoke. Those three words, so simple in their construction yet their meaning deep and  _ visceral _ , never failed to make either of them moan and scramble to give them whatever they asked for.

“Please,” Terzo breathes, his voice breaking for all the emotion that tried to rise up and suffocate him. Omega’s kisses become heavier, nearly sloppy, as they both move and shift till Terzo is laid out on his back with the larger ghoul atop him, an arm braced to keep him from putting his full weight onto the smaller human. Omega finally abandons his neck to kiss him properly, slotting their mouths together in the most familiar of motions, tongues sliding together, exploring the other’s mouth as if it were new territory.

For once, the arousal that thrummed hot and electric through them both did not spur their pace to fast and frantic and instead prolong the need for fulfillment. Every motion felt stretched out with care, hands mapping muscles and veins, lips and tongue anointing every crest and valley of those points they knew would spark bliss throughout the other’s entire being. Even as thick fingers, slicked with lube, press deep and stretch tight muscles it feels as if there is nothing else in the world but them and not a single thread of urgency to be felt between them. There was still that innate sense of desperation that sang at the ebb of every heartbeat but it was quiet and gentle, a guiding light that illuminated the way forward.

As the sun rose and slowly cascaded through the window to drape them in warm golden light, Omega did not make one move to stop, to slow, to even turn his eyes from Terzo’s mismatched gaze to watch the dawn. For the first morning Terzo has so far ever known Omega does not wait to greet the sunrise, instead kissing him deeply, knees shifting and hands gently gripping thighs and slowly fills him with his cock with a slow roll of his hips.

In that moment, all was right in the world.

In that moment, with his body, mind, and soul filled flush with Omega, Terzo knew and understood.

“ _ Ti amo, _ ” he whispers into the scant space between them as they pant softly, lips brushing each other and hot breaths mingling together. “ _ Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… _ ” They both shudder and kiss again, Terzo’s arms wrapping around Omega’s neck and shoulders, hooking one leg up and over his hip. Normally at this point they would begin to run ragged, flush with passion and desperate for release, yet this time they kept their slowed pace. Each movement felt calculated, drawn out and executed with exact precision, their bodies moving together in synchrony to the beat of their hearts that had long been memorized.

“ _ Ti amo _ ,  _ ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, _ ” Terzo breathes, a mantra his heartbeat attunes to, pulses to with every repetition. Twined together, focused on nothing but each other as they give and take in turn, each presenting an offering of themselves, giving up a part to the other in a deeper, more fulfilling way than they ever had before.

“ _ Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… _ ”

Each roll of Omega’s hips, each soft, ragged exhale of breath, the blinking of his eyes, the movements of calloused hands, everything the ghoul was and could ever be was bound and attuned to the quiet chant. Each press of his hips flush to Terzo’s ass as he bottomed out, every deep, intimate connection they made when Omega’s cock found his prostate, each and every pulse of bliss that sparked within one igniting the same in the other an affirmation of those words. Every act, every feeling, every thought, echoed and amplified the meaning of it, the depth and resolution of the bond they spent decades forging and shared.

“ _ Ti amo, ti amo… Ti amo… _ ” Despite how Terzo longed for this to never end, to let time stop and let them live forever in this house of love and commitment they had built around their souls, he knew it would end. Had to end, for nothing could, or would, last forever else he would have sacrificed any and everything he could to allow them to stay forever. Their lovemaking winds to its climax, the two held at the very precipice of rapture for a timeless moment as crystalline blue eyes held to mismatched green and white.

“ _ Ti amo _ ,” Omega breathes in return and then they are falling, coming together in a soul-shattering ending.

It was, Terzo believes, the sweetest goodbye he would ever witness. To see, to have and hold, to  _ experience _ his Omega as he was wreathed in the first searingly brilliant rays of morning sunlight. To witness how the dawn slowly seeps into his skin, veins set aglow in ethereal light as he finally gives in to the sweet, beckoning call of his home.

―

“Yes, Papa? You called for me?”

The ghoul seemed apprehensive, as if part of him could tell that something was off. Terzo turned away from the computer screen and smiled yet instead of comforted the ghoul felt like he should run and hide.

“Ah, yes. Delta.” His voice, much like everything else about him, was carefully modulated and yet so very  _ fake _ . Delta feels his stomach knot itself, tail wrapping around one leg as he fights the urge to make himself small and insignificant to his master’s attention.

“Congratulations are in order,” Terzo beamed, yet still his mismatched eyes stayed cold and dead behind his mask. He rises from his chair and ambles around the desk to join the ghoul, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Uh, w-what?” squeaks Delta, flinching away as Terzo claps him on the back and hands over a box. Curious despite his nervousness Delta looks inside the box to find a new cassock in his size, yet strangely his water symbol is not highlighted in white embroidery.

“You’ve been given a promotion! Though I know you can already play all the parts, please do polish up your rhythm guitar.”

“I…” So many questions arise, yet looking back into his Papa’s soul-dead eyes his voice withers and dies on his tongue. “Y-yes, Papa. I'll go start on that. Immediately. T-thank you!”

“Delta, ‘ _ change _ ’… How fitting,” Terzo murmurs to himself as he watches the ghoul flee from his presence. He knows he should be worried at how Delta reacted to him, should think of what he was going to tell the other ghouls, or perhaps even Sister. But no, the part of him that should do so, that  _ cared _ , was gone, dissolved into the motes that danced in the sunlight before glittering out of existence.

_ “I’ll see you again. On the other side, when everything is all said and done,” Omega promised, kissing Terzo’s forehead. _

“Ah, how I wish that were true,” Terzo whispers to the empty office, pulling back the heavy drapes over one of the tall windows to watch the last streaks of sunshine fade into dusk. “For it is cold and dark in the pit of Hell, whereto I shall ascend to my place at Lucifer’s side…”


End file.
